


[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #03

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 越前龙牙的身世背景（私设1/3披露）





	[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #03

**Author's Note:**

> 私设满天飞的过渡段，虽然疯狂脑洞实在很爽但阅读体验估计蛮无聊  
本来昨天就该发…结果爆字数导致章节分P...对自己的罗里吧嗦程度总缺乏正确的估计(^^|||)

二十六年前，近卫家天马行空不甘束缚的小女儿雅纪(まさき)为逃避政治联姻，在家族外访行至中东沙迦酋长国时，劫持了自家的私人飞机与一位军官私奔到了临近的巴林王国。那位军官原本隶属的警备部队与外事活动全无干系，主要任务系拱卫大和特区的近畿地方，不，准确的称呼应该是地球联合政府成立前的日本国大阪都市圈。雅纪小姐用她兄长的印信矫拟了特殊调令，硬是把那位军官安排成近卫家这次准国事访问的随行武官。那位军官名叫越前和一郎，正是越前南次郎的双胞胎大哥。

近卫小姐之所以行事如此极端，一种说法是，作为家中备受宠爱的幺女往往最容易生出些许挑战家族男性尊长权威的胆大包天，但另一种说法显得更为可信，雅纪已经未婚先孕怀胎四月有余，她与未婚夫之外男人私通的事情快要隐瞒不下去了。其实当时已经不是思想保守的年代，但生在门阀世家反而受缚于权力的毒藤身不由己，不如平头百姓来得自由。也许有人处世圆滑、会想劝她可以表面上做做样子，但生性叛逆的雅纪恰恰完全无法容忍形婚的桎梏。

近卫氏嫡出“和族”飞鸟时代的名门贵胄藤原一脉，自桓武天皇迁都平安京时起便是长期隐于幕后把持朝政的摄关豪族，而雅纪的联姻对象是与近卫同为“五摄政”之一的鹰司家族的嫡孙——鹰司信寻，他从辈分上算是雅纪的远房族侄，同时也是青梅竹马，虽然对雅纪来说，对方不过是小时候印象里一个拖着鼻涕总跟在自己身后“姐姐、姐姐”喊着的麻烦小鬼。鹰司家实为近卫氏支脉，不过这么多年过去，血缘已然稀释得放之现代眼光也可以安全通婚了，所以两家形式上法古，近亲婚配，以期重新聚拢贵族血脉。

当时，为合力对抗脱离地球谋求自治的星际远征殖民舰队，世界主要大国之间纷纷“暗通款曲”，筹谋组建比及松散的UN、有着更盛权威、更强执行力的地球联合政府，盛行于十九世纪列强国家之间的秘密外交于两个半世纪之后再度蔚然成风。而代表日本国参与该项全球密谋的重任就落在以近卫氏为首的“五摄政”身上。这个时代的天皇早已沦为国家吉祥物，而议会内阁多党政治在这种需要强力专断决策的当口，频频显出推诿扯皮运作失灵的弊病。此时的日本国需要“五摄政”这种类似古罗马元老院的角色，迤迤然从幕后重新登临前台主政，实行半独裁化的泛民族国家整合。

巴林是一个富庶安定的海湾岛国，因地理位置界于卡塔尔与沙特阿拉伯之间，扼中东繁忙石油航道要冲，其首都麦纳麦素有“波斯湾明珠”的美誉，金融与旅游行业发达，青年公民的受教育率高至99%，原本是一个很适合中转落脚的地方。越前和一郎接到调令时就隐约猜到雅纪的计划，性情温和处世稳妥的他并不喜欢冒什么风险，唯独在面对深爱的女友时，却能由着她的性子陪她胡闹、帮她善后。曾在日本航空学校参训的和一郎将私人机开抵麦纳麦后，他们决定在此乔装打扮摆脱近卫家族耳目，改乘民航经停伊斯坦布尔后，最终飞往奥斯陆定居。

但在大国合纵连横、试图抱团抗敌的这几年间，原先受护于某些大国羽翼的小国家逐渐被边缘化，国内局势日趋动荡，又有支持星际远征殖民舰队的地表幕后势力，如幽灵般穿梭其间引爆宗教族群矛盾的“火药桶”，一夜之间，巴林王国处死王储、移名换姓，采用古文明时期的“Dilmun”一词，宣布建立什叶派共和国。一周后，以沙特为首的“海合会”*成员国家基于与巴林王室间的集体安全协议，派遣十万大军开进了新成立的迪尔蒙伊斯兰共和国(Islamic Republic of Dilmun)。

被抛弃的未婚夫鹰司信寻表现得倒像个十足的情种，在得知巴林王国爆发革命后便瞒着家里，心急如焚地带了私人卫队及安保公司顾问空降冲突区域，寻找他的这个辈分是姑姑的“姐姐”。由于“海合会”大兵压境，此前仅一周就占领包括巴林国际机场、哈米斯大清真寺、市政府大楼在内的70%以上地方的反政府武装在外部干涉的情况下日显颓势，其行动策略也逐渐转为游击式地小鼓恐怖袭扰。和一郎他们所在的宾馆就不幸被游击队选为劫持目标。

在针对宾馆的恐怖袭击中，为保护已经怀孕四个月的雅纪，越前和一郎被达姆弹射中股动脉失血而死。而另一边，找到雅纪行踪的鹰司信寻一行因为寡不敌众，被劫持者倚据高处地形优势两次逼退，迟迟无法进入宾馆内部，他以拿孕妇当人质会有损迪尔蒙共和国的未来国际形象为由说服了敌方首领，换下雅纪主动当了人质。迪尔蒙共和国威胁处决包括鹰司在内的三名日本人质，因为除了“海合会”的正面动武，在该区域有相关利益的美国及日本也在背后提供武器、资金支持“海合会”的军事介入。反政府军不但向日本方面索要5亿美元赎金，还要求其停止支持“多国联合”对迪尔蒙伊斯兰共和国的打击行动。

拒绝与恐怖分子谈判历来是全球通用的行动准则，而有关当局一般会在私底下借由第三方与绑架者做一些利益交换以暗地赎回人质，不想这个幕后有亲殖民舰队势力支持的“共和国”竟然因为谈判破裂，枉顾其欲建立政权所应把持的“大义”名分，全球直播斩首人质。惹出这么大祸事还搭上了亲家子嗣，暴跳如雷的近卫老爷子直言要与雅纪断绝父女关系。

此时的雅纪身处一位教授家中，这位教授原系阿拉伯海湾大学生物教研科室的主任，但因为是什叶派穆斯林，一直帮着反政府武装做事。他琢磨雅纪是个有些背景的女子，一直对她颇为照顾，而早年在东亚诸国的游学经历也让他能够与雅纪用英文和日语进行简单的沟通。雅纪因受刺激早产，时常神志恍惚，一直卧病在床。在颠覆国家政权的暴动发生前，巴林的物质生活条件其实并不差，这位教授费了一番周折地从反政府军占领的医院帮这个早产的婴儿找来一个保温箱，龙牙就这样活了下来。

雅纪分娩后又在这位教授家中住了不到一个月，还是被心软的近卫老爷花重金赎回。但当时情势混乱，来接雅纪的雇佣武装没有理会已经显得有些疯癫的大小姐说她还有一个婴儿要带走之类的胡话，龙牙就这样与母亲失散。教授想着重视子嗣的日本人可能再过不久也会愿意把这个孩子赎回去，可因为“海合会”的介入，巴林反政府势力在一阵负隅顽抗后惨遭镇压，这位教授只得带着龙牙逃往埃及，一晃就是六年。兴许是养得也有点感情了，这个孤身一人的男子没有放着龙牙当野孩子不管，而是好心地教给他英文、阿拉伯语和一点日语。但终究是寄人篱下，龙牙打小就形成了不轻易透露出小孩子应有情绪的早熟性格。再后来，他被来到埃及出任务的南次郎找到，当时的埃及及周边土地已经改叫苏伊士-托勒密大区了。又一年半后，南次郎把龙牙带回了行政隶属原美利坚合众国的Yerba Buena大区。

虽然对母亲全无印象，但龙牙的性格其实很随生性自由不羁、开朗外向的雅纪小姐，可惜这位大小姐被接回家后就一直郁郁寡欢。自觉害死未婚男友和青梅竹马，又与亲身骨肉失散，整个人全然没了往日少女天真烂漫的神采。平日里白天就一言不发的在套廊缘侧发呆，一坐就是一整天，饭食也用得很少，而夜晚频繁发梦，精神状况极差，身体日渐憔悴。在她的母亲两更天时仍带着几个仆人照顾似被魇住的小女儿时，听到后者不住地呢喃着和一郎和リョーガ两个名字。近卫夫人猜测，リョーガ应该就是当年那个营救雅纪时被他们丢下的外孙，毕竟老爷那时并不知道自己的女儿已经把孩子生出来了。

在龙牙四岁那年，雅纪因服用过量安眠药自杀。直到女儿离世，近卫夫人也没能问出リョーガ究竟是写作哪两个汉字。近卫老爷为了怀念女儿，从自己名中取了“龙”(リョ)字，后缀上小女儿的闺名“雅”(ガ)，近卫家一直没有放弃寻找这个流落战乱之地的外孙——近卫龙雅——而这个从没有被叫与所有者本人听过的名字，直到七年后在法律文件上又产生了新的变更……

当然，近卫龙雅、不、现在还是称呼其为越前龙牙，并不了解这些对他而言细枝末节、无甚所谓的遗散轶事。此刻毛利少尉刚将运输机泊上空母飞行甲板的升降装置，等待飞机被降下至负一层机库甲板，接受专业地勤人员的例行养护。虽然略有损失，至少主体计划算是圆满达成，龙牙想着，一边招呼地勤去把最近的医疗人员喊来，看看对于两位尚在茧型舱里的中尉还能进一步作出哪些急救处理。他长出一口气，看着依然裹在他披风里的龙马似乎恢复了精神，站在不远处同德川不知道在说些什么。平等院率先离开大部队，说他下到地表接人弄得满身尘土，必须得去好好冲个澡。也许还能期待这位大哥刮下胡子，龙牙有些促狭地想着，总挂着一圈短髭看起来实在非常像是被岁月凭空多洗礼了二十年。

其余人也纷纷走下直升机，在天顶高悬的机库甲板层东张西望，切身感受着这个巨型天空要塞内部仿若无垠的纵深感。入江提出应该先联系上总值班军官和随舰医疗官，给这些第一次上舰的新乘客尽快安排食宿诊疗。具体负责的那两位恰好也是龙马以前学校网球社的前辈，想必沟通起来比较顺畅，龙牙首肯了入江的建议。毛利应了龙牙的要求，跑去接通最近的无线电对讲机，以舰长大人的名义呼叫了舰队总值班军官手冢国光少校，以及首席医疗官不二周助上尉。

——  
*海合会：全称海湾阿拉伯国家合作委员会，总部设在沙特首都利雅得，成员国包括阿联酋、阿曼、巴林、卡塔尔、科威特、沙特、也门等七国。2011年受到“阿拉伯之春”的影响，巴林爆发以什叶派为主的大规模反政府抗议活动时，“海合会”军队就曾进驻巴林协助维持秩序。  
**话说以前读书时有个同学就是巴林的，他爹弄的炒面很好吃很像国内的炒粉233，要是知道我随手就把他们国家政权给颠覆了大概会想打我（。


End file.
